Verano Cullen
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: Las primeras vacaciones de Bella con sus queridos siete vampiros y...¡en un crucero!Vampiros al sol¿cómo?, noches con Alice,compras, ¿Edward en bikini?, las bromas de Emmett. Entra y descubre la historia del mejor verano.
1. Chapter 1

Verano Cullen Milagrosamente estaba de vacaciones, pero no unas vacaciones cualquiera, ¡eran las vacaciones de verano !y prometían ser las mejores de mi vida, yo Isabella Swan estaba de verdad enamorada de Edward Cullen, un hermoso vampiro de más de cien años , el cual veía en mi la razón de su existencia, y aunque yo lo viera a él del mismo modo, nunca podría dejar de sorprenderme al escuchar a mi perfecto novio vampiro decirme: -Bella tú eres todo para mí, mi razón de existencia, mi razón de vivir ,si se le puede llamar así, la luz que me ilumina de todas las maneras posibles ,de una manera más intensa que el sol , al posar su rallo en mí. Tú y lo que me haces sentir, es una luminosidad más grande que el efecto que él provoca, siempre ten esto presente, tú eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar siendo humana o vampira, tú eres todo para mí. Esas palabras fueron tan hermosas que me hicieron sentir como el primer día en el que lo conocí en la clase de biología. Y así es como seguíamos estando, completamente enamorados. -¡Ring, ring! - el sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis divagaciones amorosas, y apresuradamente contesté al teléfono. -¡Habla Bella Swan , dígame!-hablé empezando a híper ventilar , debido a la carrera que hice desde mi habitación hacia el salón para contestar sin ningún rasguño, suceso que sorprendería a todo el que me conociese( e incluso a mí me sorprendió). - Hola Bella , soy Emmettalice y veo que por tu forma de contestar has venido corriendo a coger el teléfono, ¿pensaste que era Edwarin? ¿tanto lo hechas de menos? Jo, chica, de veras, tienes un problema serio, estas obsesionada , cambia un poco tus pensamientos y vente de compras¡!-Dijo Emmett en un vano intento de parecerse a Alice, lo que no sabia es que podía escuchar a Alice despotricando malas palabras hacia él en otro mal intento por arrebatarle el teléfono, obviamente, supe como arreglar eso. -¡Oh Alice que bueno que me llamas!, ¿sabes qué? tienes razón, ¿que te parece si quedamos para hacernos las ingles?¿y que tal si también le decimos a Emmy que se apunte?-dije, recordando el mal trago que pasé ese día con el fin de hacer feliz a mi amiga. A sabiendas de que Emmett era consciente de lo peligroso que era eso con Alice Cullen, no hizo falta ni una palabra más para que Emmett volviera a ser Emmett. -Hola Belly Chi , soy Emmett y no puedo ir con ustedes, me voy de caza , antes de que la pulga me quite la cabeza-dijo el Emmett de siempre con sus ridículos apodos, en ese momento Alice se puso al teléfono. -¡Bella nos vamos de crucero , haz las maletas, nos vamos mañana, en diez minutos Edward va a por ti y te explica, Charlie está al tanto y te llamará en ;5,4,3,2,1, adiós Bella nos vemos!-gritó, en ese momento si que parecía una pulga canina de las que por mucho que te rasques ;no se va. Recordé lo de la llamada de Charlie y apresuradamente ,contesté a su llamada en espera. -Casa de los Swan , habla Bella , dígame- Sabía que era él, pero no podía decirle :Hola papá dime, ya sé, si lo del crucero, sí Alice me dijo, si claro, Alice es vampira ,por eso su rapidez y por cierto ve el futuro y probablemente esto ya lo sabía ¿ a …que no te lo había dicho? Lo siento, culpa mía. Simplemente, sería extremadamente estúpido. -Bella soy Charlie y… te llamaba para decirte que hablé con los señores Cullen y me pidieron permiso para llevarte con ellos de crucero y les dije que sí, siempre y cuando a tí te parezca bien- dijo como siempre tan cauteloso a la hora de mostrar afecto-y bien ¿Qué te parece?-Preguntó. -La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión, nunca he ido de crucero y estaría bien vivir la experiencia y sería genial pasar el verano con los Cullen, pero…¿tú que harás- Le pregunté un tanto preocupada por como estaría él en mi ausencia. -No te preocupes por eso , yo trabajaré casi todo el verano y comeré todos los días en la cafetería y en el tiempo libre iré de pesca con Harry. Tú disfruta , ve y pásatelo bien, te echaré de menos cariño… pero puedo sobrevivir, es normal que veranees con tus: … suegros ,…cuñados,…y novio a los diecisiete, lamento decirte que tengo que colgar, llama a Alice, ella te dará las instrucciones , cuídate mucho y duerme con Alice y haced noches de chicas: películas, palomitas y esas cosas, pero eso sí, solo chicas, nos vemos a finales de verano … te quiero Bells - dijo algo avergonzado. -Y yo a ti papá- contesté poco antes de que ambos colgáramos la llamada. En ese momento comencé a pensar en esa llamada y caí en la cuenta de una cosa, si nos vamos de crucero mañana y volvemos a finales de verano¿ cuanto tiempo va a durar ese crucero?¿van todos los Cullen?¿noches de chicas con ¡Alice!¿vampiros y… sol?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando terminé de procesar la información sentí unos fuertes y pétreos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Sin duda era mi Edward. Volteé para mirarlo a sus dorados ojos, y hay estaba, tan hermoso como siempre, con su sonrisa torcida, sin duda esa sonrisa era mi favorita. -Hola amor-Me saludó a la vez que depositaba un tierno beso sobre mis labios. Era un beso corto para mi gusto, pero cargado de amor , sin duda, a mi con eso me bastaba. -Hola león- le saludé como se había nombrado él a si mismo el día en el cual me dijo lo que era. Soltó una dulce carcajada y yo guardé ese sonido tan divino en mi mente, como recuerdo eterno de se agraciada melodía. -Hola ovejita-ambos sonreímos-Siento decirte, que este verano seré algo más que tu siempre león, ya que a partir de hoy , seré tu secuestrador personal y haré algo que nunca había hecho, Isabela- Dijo mi nombre susurrándolo a mi oído. De veras odiaba mi nombre, pero en los labios de Edward sonaba hermoso, la verdad es que, he de reconocer que no sabía si lo que me resultaba hermoso era el nombre o su voz. Me ruboricé violentamente al pensar en lo que yo quería que pasara este verano, pero conociendo su opinión, me olvidé rápidamente y volví a mi color normal. -¿A sí? Y si se puede saber ¿cuáles son sus planes señor Cullen?-le pregunté, implorando por que no me dijese que era una sorpresa y que ya lo sabría. -¿Sabe qué , señorita Swan?- continuó jugando con el iniciado juego de apellidos-Hoy mismo me han dado las vacaciones, y voy a tener un poco de piedad con usted, contándole lo que le voy a hacer pasar- Dijo con voz del típico malo malísimo de las películas de terror.-Le voy a hacer pasar una vacaciones espantosas. -Primero que nada: le llevaré a la cama todas las mañanas un gran desayuno afrodisíaco, y lo que sobre, se lo haré comer a el oso de juguete Emmett, a el cual, para mi disgusto lo tendremos a seis camerinos de distancia, ya que alegó que su defensa que no iba a permitir que su hermanita Belly Chy, pasará alguna noche con su reprimido novio Edwarin sin vigilancia. Segundo: la llevaré a todos los lugares que me pida sin rechistar y aceptaré si usted quiere continuar con ese viaje hasta que su corazón de su último repique de campana. Tercero: estaré siempre a su merced. Cuarto :la protegeré del mismísimo monstruo marino Cullen Alice. Y así continua una muy larga lista.-Concluyó su magnífica lista. -Me parece que es todo un gamberro señor Cullen, y e de decirle, que tendrá que cumplir todo lo que ha dicho y más ,para seguir siendo mi gamberro.-Dije intentando que se sorprendiera, y me pareció que lo conseguí ya que sus ojos quedaron como platos. Para que siguiera en ese estado, me acerqué más a él, y rocé nuestros labios al ponerme de puntillas, hasta que… su maldito teléfono empezó a sonar. Ambos bufamos. -Alice -dijimos a la misma vez. El monstruo más pequeño pero molesto del mundo, activaba su radar, cada vez que nosotros estábamos a punto de comenzar un beso o a ver una película. -Dime- dijo un Edward bastante huraño- sí Alice, ahora mismo vamos. Sí, tienes bandera blanca. Que si Alice la tienes, y no chilles, que le provocarás un trastorno bipolar al pobre Jasper. Sí Alice, de nada, yo también pienso en el bienestar de Jasper y en la salud emocional del resto de los que están contigo en la sala. Vamos para allá.-concluyó. -Bella, hemos de irnos o Alice vendrá a por nosotros y nos llevará a la casa, dándonos patadas en nuestros redondos traseros, y promete que con una sola, y apuntando en buena dirección, ahora que volando por los aires, quedemos sentados al finalizar el trayecto, en el sillón contiguo a la estantería de cristal Tragué saliva al imaginarme semejante acción, y sabiendo que era capaz de eso y más, aunque, mi persona tuviera que ir con una escayola de marca, que me cubriría todo el cuerpo, y sería el último grito en la moda de: Yo coja y más siempre guapa he de estar. Edward y yo nos apresuramos en llegar a la mansión. Durante el trayecto le cuestione sobre: cómo harían para el sol, cuando haría Alice mi maleta (no me hizo falta preguntarle quien me la iba a hacer, ya que sabía que sería ella), cuanto tiempo íbamos a estar(única pregunta que me respondió con lo de: como ya te he dicho antes , eres mi rehén, y como condena, tu eliges el tiempo que quieres pasar)entre otras muchas, de las cuales escuchó, pero cuya respuesta esquivo, diciendo que Carlisle me lo explicaría todo en la casa. Cuando llegamos, todos nos esperaban en la puerta, pero algo había cambiado en ellos: sus ojos eran diferentes, no eran dorados eran de colores propios de humanos. Los de Emmett eran azules al igual que lo de Alice y Carlisle , mientras que los de Esme , Rosalie y Jasper eran de un intenso color aguamarina, un poco más oscuros en Esme, pero muy similar en Rosalie y Jasper, verdaderamente, ambos parecían hermanos. Otra diferencia era todos estaban comiendo la comida que tenían guardada para cuando pasaba el día en la mansión. Atónita miré a Edward, quien estaba tan sorprendido como yo. -No esperaba unos efectos tan buenos ,Carlisle, de verdad te felicito-dijo Edward, consciente del plan que los Cullen habían llevado a cabo. Carlisle usó una amplia sonrisa como muestra de agradecimiento. Yo seguía impactada, no podía creer lo que ocurría a mi alrededor , y las cosas no mejoraron ni mucho menos cuando Carlisle me contó lo que había pasado. -Bella-me dijo , ya una vez dentro de la casa, ya que había entrado en un estado de shok, pero al menos seguía consciente.-La familia entera, desde tu llegada, se ha sentido completa, y queríamos pasar unas vacaciones familiares propias de humanos, así que, como acción, decidí empezar a trabajar en una manera, de poder irnos de vacaciones soleadas sin tener que ocultarnos, y finalmente ,lo he logrado. -dijo- Bella.-prosiguió, agarrando firmemente mis manos.- Todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto medio humanos, híbridos se podría decir, y como consecuencia de ello: comemos, dormimos, podemos tomar el sol…- y no seguí escuchando , ya que todo se volvió negro, debido a la impresión que me había causado mi familia de vampiros favorita.


	3. Emmett es tonto

. Me encontraba algo exhausta y somnolienta, había soñado algo muy raro, los Cullen eran híbridos y nos íbamos de crucero, pero no tardé mucho en notar que no estaba sobre el pecho de Edward en mi cama, si no que estaba en un sillón, cómodo, he de decir, pero sillón. Abrí los ojos y sorpresa la que me llevé al encontrarme en…¡un avión!. -¡Edward!-grité. -Shhhhh, Bella cariño es tarde no grites- recalcó-¿Cómo te encuentras?- entonces me juré para encararlo y ¡OH mi dios! Los ojos de mi Edward eran verdosos, ¿desde cuando ? ¿no era vampiro?¿estaba loca?¿existía la familia de vampiros Cullen?-Edward… ¿eres humano?-pregunté rezando porque no pensase que estaba loca en el caso de que lo de los vampiros fuera un mal invento de mi mente. -Bella amor, sabía que no deberíamos haberte explicado lo ocurrido con tanta rapidez, pero cualquiera le dice que no a la pulga de Armani, y no soy humano , soy medio humano- dijo en voz baja en mi oído. - solo es que como creo que sabes, Carlisle ha hallado la forma de poder estar al sol y por alguna extraña razón también comer, por ello lo de mis ojos, como supongo que habrás notado lo de humano.- concluyó su explicación. - Hola Bellita, ¿Qué tal la siesta?- ya empezaba el repertorio de Emmett, pero a la vez me recordó que estábamos en un avión y que la situación fue superior a mi fuerza mental y provocó que perdiera el conocimiento. -oye Edward dije encarándolo e ignorando al mastodonte de nuestro hermano¿ como habéis conseguido subirme al avión?- Pregunté directamente a Edward , pero consciente de que los demás estaban cerca y por lo tanto también me la podrían contestar, pero antes de darle opción de respuesta a Edward, Emmett cantó como cual loro lo ocurrido. - Verás , mi tonta Bellichi, ¿Cómo crees que podríamos conseguir subir a un avión a una humana inconciente de cuarenta y ocho kilos, que va con cara de no romper un plato y junto a mí, un súper sexy hibrido ?-empezó a narrar su explicación. -Verás amor, lo que este cabezón engreido trata de decirte , se limita a que utilizamos el arma que siempre funciona con todos los humanos…- pero antes de que pudiera nuevamente terminar de contar una nueva interrupción nos vino encima. -¡un buen tocho de billetes de mano de una rubia!- canturreó Alice, que por el echo de lo de la rubia supuse que se refería a Rosalie, y me aportó una clara idea del arma secreta Cullen. - ¿No podíamos simplemente haber esperadó otro avión o simplemente haberme despertado?- cuestioné la acción de mi familia con soluciones lógicas para tal situación. - Hay Bellichi, es que tu no tienes instinto Bons, las cosas hay que hacerlas a lo grande, para ello se necesita el soborno y a ka rubia, y en nuestro caso ambos estaban de nuestro lado, así que no arruines la fuesta ¡repipi !- Me chilló, a la vez que una sonrisa le delataba ante su interpretación del típico "yo tener razón y tú ser aguafiestas". - Perdone usted don "todo me lo sé, pero nada hago bien" Emmett, disculpe por defender mis opiniones- continué con su juego. - No se preocupe "repipi", pero tenga en cuenta de que Emm Bons no permite errores, pero esta vez haré excesión con usted, pequeña repipi.- Dijó levantandose de su asiento, en el cual se encontraba Rosalie con cara de pocos amigos, supuse que no le hizo ninguna gracia que cuestionara su táctica de chantaje. - Esta bien, y después de este repertorio , ¿se puede saber a donde vamos?-inquirrí a mi novio y a nuestra hermana. - Solo iremos unas cuantas horas ya que es de donde sale el barco, y por lo tanto en avión va destino de…- contestó Edward que nuevamente había sido interrumpido por ¡Emmett! Lo cual comenzaba a ser irritante, y dudaba de la capacidad de Edward y hasta de mi misma de soportarle una sola interrupción más! - ¡ Nos vamos a Hawai ! Así que quítale las telarañas a Edward repollo y baila El Jula!- gritó Emmett vestido de Hawaiano y con una peluca negra y con todo el cuerpo cubierto de chocolate, mientras bailaba El Hula, de veras ¡Emmett es tonto!


	4. Danza cululo

Chicas de veras , por favor empezad a comentar, porque es que resulta un poco molesto continuar una historia la cual no sabes si gusta a excepción de Alexa, Alexz , Marina , Christina , Kiwiset (sin duda, eres fiel seguidora de esta historia así que te dedico el capi) y Flexer . Así que si queréis una dedicatoria solo tenéis que comentar aunque solo sea un me gusta, para hacerme feliz y tener más entusiasmo para escribir, os prometo que vuestras opiniones son el alimento esencial de toda aquella que escribe. POV. BELLA. Después de semejante espectáculo por parte de Emmett en pleno vuelo y hacer como quien no conoce al loco del avión, llegamos a Tierra después de diez horas de vuelo. Preferí no hacer más preguntas y esperar a estar a solas con Edward para interrogarle ya que no quería que nuestra mosca de hermano nos volviera a interrumpir, ya que en ese caso el sería vampiro por poco tiempo a causa de que yo estaba dispuesta de convertirme de humana a caza vampiros. Al llegar al aeropuerto fuimos por nuestras maletas, lo cual no me debió sorprender lo que pasó a continuación. - Alice ¿Cuántos carros necesitaremos?- le preguntó Jasper a la pulga (sin perdón). - Espera , espera, ¿como que cuantos carros? se supone que el máximo es de veinte kilos- pregunté yo , sin esperar la respuesta y entrando en una especie de colapso. - Ahí Bella que tontita que eres, claro que el máximo es de veinte kilos , pero eso es en un avión normal , no en el avión privado de ¡equipaje Cullen! - gritó la hiperactiva haciendo que casi todos los pasajeros se voltearan a verla con cara de confusión. - ¿quieres decir que tenéis un avión privado solo para…?- no pude continuar la pregunta ya que sabía la respuesta y además, todos respondieron con voz apesadumbrada. - Ropa, ropa y más ropa- dijeron y…¡ ay mi madre, lo que se me avecinaba no pintaba nada bien!, y no ayudó que en ese mismo instante sonase la voz del alta voz del aeropuerto diciendo que… - Familia Cullen, sus vuelos han llegado , podéis recoger sus equipajes en el siguiente orden: el vuelo "te quiero Jazpyrin" en la puerta uno , el vuelo "Carlisle necesito una tarjeta nueva" en la puerta tres, " Emmett pagarás por llamarme pulga" en la puerta dos , y por último el vuelo " muévete Bella" en la puerta cinco, disfruten de su estancia. Esas palabras se reducían a una sola frase , "Bella , tu vestimenta letal te espera en la puerta cinco" y encima el cinco era el número del demonio, ósea que… llama al 555 y te lo responderá su gemela, Alice Cullen, la abominable pulga por fuera y demonio por dentro. - Esta bien chicos, nos vemos dentro de quince minutos en la cafetería del aeropuerto- ordenó la pulga, y todos asentimos en respuesta, camino de nuestros infiernos personales. - Tranquila Bella, no dejaré que te vista con nada que tú no quieras- me tranquilizó Edward a la ves que me abrazaba y depositaba un tierno beso en mis labios. - Así lo esperaba mi secuestrador, recuerde que ha de cumplir todas sus torturas como un auténtico malhechor. - Así lo haré mi ovejita, así lo haré- dijo con una sonrosa radiante, con la cual mostraba su perfecta dentadura, lo cual debería producirme terror, pero al contrario, me hacía suspirar de amor. TRES HORAS DESPUÉS. Tras recoger los letales equipajes y tardar en asumir su cantidad, cogimos un taxi para cada pareja, junto con cuatro camiones de mudanzas, en los cuales se podría meter en cada uno de ellos, más de lo que había incluso en casa de Charlie. Continuamente le preguntaba a Edward cuando llegaríamos y a donde, pero solo me respondía con el politono de cada tres minutos- ya lo sabrás- la verdad, eso si que era desesperante, tanto para él como para mí, aunque tenía una cosa clara, no sería yo quien tirara la toalla en esta no pactada batalla. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de carretera, el auto se estacionó en un hermoso puerto, en el cual habían innumerables personas alavando un barco que… ¡OH dios no podía ser! - Bienvenida amor a nuestra morada durante el tiempo que gustes el estar secuestrada- dijo esto último muy bajo , de modo que solo yo pudiese oirlo, y con una voz con ronca, que me hizo sonrojar furtivamente. - Vaya , vaya, Belli-Chi, otra vez con tu obseción, si es que es lo que yo sigo, tú no tienes solución, y con estos versos, yo te lo digo de corazón- dijo el repentino profundo de Emmett. - Callate cabeza uva- le dije, y todos rieron ante semejante simil. - Yo seré la uva, y Rossi será el rasimo, y tú serás el tomate que envidia me tiene a causa de su brebaje- continuó el poeta con sus versos, pero yo solo podía estar atenta de una cosa, de semejante barco que en letras doradas decía, "hasta que tú quieras". UNA HORA DESPUÉS. Ya había comenzado a anochecer, y por lo tanto fuimos a echar un vistaso al crucero, que cada vez se llenaba más y más, después de habernos instalado y muy a mi pesar , sobornado para que nos dejaran guardar algunas cosas en la parte baja del barco. Después de haber recorrido los dos pisos que nos separaban de la planta principal, llegamos a una especie de bar musical, en el cual empezó el inicio de las muchas locuras que viviría de modo aun no definido . Todo empezó con una canción, una simple canción que hizo que la paz desapareciera y apareciera un huracán, todo gracias a… - ¡ Danza Cululo!- gritó Emmett al escuhar danza kuduro y sin más dilación y con una sorprendente rapidez se quedó en unos calzanos que ponían Kissme Rossie, y fue cuando comenzó a bailar meneando su trasero por todo el local, ganándose silvidos y grabaciones, que hicieron que Emmett…¡llegara a Youtube! COMENTEN PLISS.


	5. Reencuentros

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAIS ASÍ, Y LOS QUE NO COMENTAN, ¡HACEDLO YA! POR FAVOR, LOS NECESITO PARA ISPIRARME ESPERO QUE COMENTEIS Y QUE CADA VEZ OS GUSTE MÁS ESTA HISTORIA, LAS OTRAS Y LAS QUE PRONTO LLEGARÁN. BESOS.

POV. BELLA.

No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin duda, Emmett siempre ha estado loco hasta decir basta, pero nunca pensé que pudiera llegar a tanto. El resto de pasajeros no paraba de mirarle e incluso algunas mujeres desde niñas hasta abuelitas le silbaban y he de decir que incluso una de ellas aprovechó el momento para darle una palmadita en el trasero a Emmett pero lo peor vino después para la pobre chica castaña, que debido a su sutil palmadita se rompió la mano al coaccionar con la piedra que tenía Emmett como parte noble y sin duda tampoco ayudó el echo de que Rosalie casi la despellejara e hiciera con ella sopa para híbridos vampiros(lo cual no había podido hablar con Edward , por ahora, hasta que no me quitase de encima a la pulga hiperactiva y a la mala imitación de bailarín de Emmett, ya que lo único que hacía era mover el trasero como cual mono junto con las manos y la cabeza a la vez que saltaba por todo el local haciendo que este cada vez tuviera más consumiciones. El resto de la familia también estaba en shok pese a que ellos tenían más experiencia que yo en las locuras del bailarín.

Finalmente la canción terminó , para nuestro alivio, y por puro instinto dejamos salir un suspiro de calma. Ya lo peor había pasado. Emmett ahora se encontraba ¿firmando autógrafos? Al menos ya se había vestido y parecía más o menos normal.

- Gracias chicas sois todas muy amables, si queréis hablar conmigo solo tenéis que entrad en my perfil Emmett Sexy and I Know it.- gritaba él a sus admiradoras, aunque una cosa había clara¿ desde cuando Emmett tenía perfil? Sus admiradoras no le dejaban ir, así que Rosalie tuvo que interferir después de mucho contenerse.

- Emmett cielo, vámonos ya baby- le dijo Rosalie a Emmett a la vez que le ronroneaba al oído mientras movía las caderas de un lado al otro mientras caminaba, ganándose alguna que otra miradita, no solo por parte de los hombres, si no también de las fans del oso bailón, que la observaban con una mezcla de odio y celos.

- ¿Quién es esta rubia de bote?- le preguntó una de ellas a Emmett, y… ¡o mi dios, esta muchacha era suicida, acaso no ve con quien se está metiendo! Rosalie reaccionó como se esperaba de ella. Sacó pecho, se quitó el pelo de la cara y se acercó hasta la joven morena unos centímetros más.

- Verás niñata, yo soy Rosalie Hale, supermodelo y Ex - Miss Estados Unidos desde antes de que tú conocieras la diferencia entre un coche y una moto, y por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy al cien por cien natural, no como tú que se te nota a kilómetros de distancia esa nariz mal operada, y por si no te ha quedado claro, la mujer de este hombre inevitablemente sexy- dijo con voz cruel a la vez que marcaba el sexy, dándole una palmada sonora a Emmett en el trasero, haciéndoles a las chicas que se les escapara algún que otro suspirito.-y por si no os ha quedado claro mirad- les ordenó a la vez que se le lanzaba a Emmett hasta las brazos y ambos con sonrisas pícaras se daban un beso profundo e intenso.- Y ahora si no os importa, los adultos tienen cosas que hacer.- les dijo mientras junto a Emmett, venían hacia nuestro lado.

- Esa es mi Rossie, una auténtica leona- le dijo Emmett a Rossie, pero lo que me sorprendió fue lo que ella le respondió.

- Más te vale que mantengas a esas controladas, si no quieres que en lugar de leona, cambien los papeles contigo y me haga, domadora de fieras- Le dijo con voz siniestra.

Para suavizar el ambiente, Alice, fiel compañera de juegos de Emmett le habló.

- Vaya hermanito ¿desde cuando te hiciste Shakiro?- le preguntó mientras se reía junto a los demás y aunque lo intenté, yo tampoco pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

- Pues muy fácil , desde que le robé a su hermana, Shaki- Rossie.- le contestó , sabiendo que con eso haría que Rosalie le perdonara, aunque fuese tonto, sabía mover muy bien sus cartas.

-Disculpen, soy el capitán Derek y si no les importa me gustaría hablar con usted, señor…

- Emmett- le respondió Em a la vez que yo no podía ni siquiera voltearme hacia a tras, simplemente no podía ser, ¿Por qué él ? ¿Por qué aquí?¿ Por que ahora? No podía ser, entonces Edward notó mi estado y me volteó hacia él, haciéndome inconcientemente encarar a aquel hombre del pasado y ganándome la comprobación de que mi teoría era cierta.

- ¿Bella?, ¿Bella Swan?- preguntó a la vez que yo maldecía en mis adentros.

Entonces comprendí que las cosas sí podían ser peor, hoy era el día en el cual me tenía que encontrar con…¡ el ex - novio que René dejó por internet!

POR FAVOR COMENTEN Y… DE PASO ME RESPONDEN ESTA PREGUNTA ¿PREFIERES DARLE UNA PALMADITA A EMMETT EN EL TRASERO O SEGUIR CONSERVANDO EN BUEN ESTADO TU AFORTUNADA MANO?


	6. Gogó

Gracias por sus comentarios, son la mejor de las alegrías y por ello, por favor os ruego que continuéis. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Mil besos . Rocesme.

Pov. Bella.

Derek fue una aventura que mi madre tuvo pocos años después de terminar con Charlie, sus parejas no duraban mucho más por ella que por ellos. René pasaba una etapa complicada algo así como si sus relaciones fueran consuelos e incluso una vez hizo una lista de con cuantos había estado.

Yo por esos tiempos estaba de vacaciones con Charlie, pero la historia con Derek era distinta. Él era un encanto: la quería , la cuidaba, le cumplía todos sus caprichos, ósea un auténtico tesoro. Su historia también fue diferente por dos cosas, la primera: lo dejó por Phil y lo hizo por internet , y la segunda: ¡era la relación más larga que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y lo peor, tenían planes de boda! Todo ello hizo que yo lo conociera y que de igual manera le quisiera. Pero un día mientras él estaba trabajando por toda una semana fuera de la ciudad, René salió a comprar y cuando llegó, no tenía ojos para otro que no fuera su Phil como ella lo llamó ese mismo día.

Dos días antes de que Derek volviera, René le envió un correo con más mentiras que las que decía Pinocho. El correo decía básicamente :

Derek, los médicos han descubierto que voy a quedar siega y no quiero arrastrarte conmigo por ese camino, recuerda que lo hago por ti y no por mí y por favor no me busques , bastante daño ya le haré a la pobre Bella como para encima hacerla vivir una despedida en persona.

Ese fue el acto más cruel que he visto cometer a mi madre y por el cual se lamento durante una semana en la cual hizo como ella decía "luto por un amor buen amor perdido" y que al final de la misma , hizo una fiesta de té con todas las vecinas, cuyo lema era " hola al nuevo amor"

Lo sé, fue un tiempo traumático pero el cual confiaba en que no sería eterno, por no hablar de que así René se distraía sin incluirme en sus locos planes. Y para bien cambiaron las cosas cuando ella y Phil se casaron y dejo de ser la cabra loca de la granja para ser la señora del granjero.

Pero a todo ello, tenía que ser yo quien se encontrara con el pobre Derek.

- Sí , soy yo, ¿y usted es…?

Traté de hacer que no le recordaba, y tal vez así las cosas irían mejor.

- ¡Ohhhhhh Bella! ¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Derek el…

Dijo, pero entonces se le quebró la voz, supuse que sería a causa de que lo que tendría que decir era " el ex de tu madre" y como todos sabemos, a nadie nos gusta que nos recuerden a las que un día fueron nuestras parejas y sin duda mucho menos que nos conozcan como "el ex de".

- ¡Oh claro! Ya recuerdo, cuanto tiempo, te veo bien…¿cómo te ha ido?

Le pregunte tratando de sonar tranquila y engañarlo, y la cosa pareció ir bien con él, pero no con Edward quien a mi lado comenzó a tensarse y puso cara de shock.

- Pues me va muy bien, soy muy feliz junto con mi mujer y mi hija y como te habrás dado cuenta soy el capitán de este barco.

Dijo con radiante sonrisa, como buena ex pareja que era trataba siempre de destacar sus logros para ver que la vida le va mejor que antes y hacer saber todo lo que valía y lo que había perdido.

- Me alegra que la vida te sonría, yo he venido a pasar las vacaciones con mi familia, ellos son: Alice, Rosalie , Esme, Carlisle, Jasper , Emmett y Edward; mi novio.

Le dije, orgullosa igualmente de mi querida familia y gustosa de poder decir que era mía.

-Es un placer señores…¡ Cullen! A sí como no, lo olvidaba, señores, he venido aquí para hacerles un trato.

Dijo y todos ya habíamos olvidado como había comenzado este encuentro.

- Claro, díganos, ¿Qué es lo que quiere tratar?.

Le preguntó Carlisle demostrando una gran amabilidad.

- Pues verán señores, desde el control de cámaras he podido ver el espectáculo que Emmett a creado en el bar

Antes de que terminara de hablar, ya Carlisle y Esme le habían cortado con voz monótona.

- Sentimos la acción de Emmett.

Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- ¡ Qué va señores! De eso mismo les quería hablar, Emmett a generado mucho ambiente, lo cual atrae más clientela a las zonas de ocio del barco, y por ello les voy a proponer algo , Emmett…

Todos esperábamos impacientes la proposición, y antes de que Derek dijera nada, Edward comenzó a reír junto con Alice, todos les miramos con mala cara, aunque a ellos no les importó.

- ¿ Quieres ser nuestro gogó?

Le dijo y nos unimos a las risas mientras Emmett brincaba de ilusión, sin duda esto merecía la pena, ¡Emmett gogó, con todos ustedes el oso bailón en la pista 007! Sin duda su presentación sería algo así, por no hablar de la ropa.

Pero como quien dice, lo bueno dura poco y eso fue lo que paso cuando vi que una mujer y una niña se acercaban hasta Derek.

¡Oh no! No podía ser, la mujer era idéntica a Renne.

- Bella, chicos, os presento a mi mujer Renata ( la variante del nombre es René) y a mi hija Balle(Bella cambiando el orden de las letras)

Sin duda, aquí habían tres opciones :

Primera: Habían muchas coincidencias.

Segunda: Derek estaba loco.

Tercera: Yo estaba paranoica.

Pero al ver las caras de los Cullen, descubrí que la tercera era un descarte y que la segunda ¡era la más exacta!

ESPERO REVIEWS PLISS, DE VERDAD QUE ESTOY MUY MAL EN ESTA SEMANA, Y UN POCO DE APOYO ME VIENE DE LUJO. REVIEWS LOVE!. BESOS.


	7. Naranjitos para la eternidad

Disculpad el retraso, de veras que me pasé, la culpa es mía por ponerme a escribir siete historias en un mes y unos días, pero ha llegado el momento y aquí me tenéis con un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia. Espero que lo disfrutéis y decídmelo.

Pov Bella.

Gracias a los cielos, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que nos encontramos con Derek. A Carlisle tampoco le hizo mucha ilusión seguir con las presentaciones y ni mucho menos pasar más de cinco minutos con el loco de la colina , así que aguantamos lo que pudimos que no fue mucho, nos presentamos , nos excusamos y…¡pies ,para que os tengo! Nos fuimos de allí antes de lo que canta un gallo.

Y ahora me encontraba en el que sería mi dormitorio mientras estuviéramos en el bisnieto de Titanic, después de nuestra magistral huida no había echo mucho, ¡por no decir nada, desde hace dos horas tengo a Alice preparándome para la cena! Y como he acabado aquí, pues muy sencillo ¡gracias a Charlie y a Carlisle! Por supuesto Alice no había pasado por alto la visión de mi conversación con Charlie y ni mucho menos el final, que se basaba en "duerme con Alice y haced cosas de chicas…" lógicamente la muy retorcida corrió a decirle a Carlisle y mi conversación con el se redujo a un tajante "No, es la única exigencia de tu padre Bella, comprende que aquí yo seré como él y sin duda estoy de acuerdo con la condición"

Después de eso nadie dijo nada, algunos como Alice feliz y otros como Edward o yo, a punto de explotar.

- Alice…¿qué hará entonces Jasper toda la noche solo?

Trataba de intentar que fuera mi aliada en la batalla contra los "no"

- No te preocupes Bellini , Jasper estará perfectamente con Edward, ellos también harán cosas de chicos que obviamente yo tendré en cuenta.

Dijo muy contenta de si misma.

- Oh venga Alice, ¿solo una noche?

Continué.

-Te repito que no , a mi me duele las consecuencias que esa acción traería ¿sabes lo que es un mes sin tarjeta Oro?

Interrogó sin sacar la cabeza del armario (que pena que no se quedara atascada… OH dios yo dije eso, ¡me estoy volviendo Emmett) borré mis pensamientos y continué.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- ¿lo dudabas?

Con lo cual deduje que era un tajante ¡SÍ! Al menos cambiábamos de palabra.

- Esta bien, pero al menos recuerda que solo como yo y que no tardaremos mucho en el restaurante, así que no hace falta que nos arreglemos tanto.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas la parte de somos híbridos?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Nosotros también comeremos y dormiremos ¿entiendes?

¡No había caído en eso! Estaríamos más de dos horas en el restaurante ¿Cómo comerían unos seres que llevan un siglo sin comer? La respuesta me la esperaba ; como caníbales.

- ¿Será muy malo?

- ¡No! Será divertido.

- Define divertido Alice.

Le ordené y ella rió, seguramente esto lo había estado esperando debido a su amplia respuesta.

- Divertido: es un adjetivo calificativo , en este caso masculino , singular,…

- ¡Basta!

Ella sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que había ganado la partido y con un brillo maníaco en los ojos preguntó antes de torturarme.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

- Bueno… ya que Edward no me lo ha contestado y si sigo toda la estancia en este barco contigo no me queda más remedio, ¿cómo ha conseguido Carlisle que seáis "híbridos"?

Dije haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra.

- Lamento decirle que Marie Alice no es segundo plato de nadie y que debido a sus palabras tendrá que esperar a esta noche, cuando juguemos a " Misión Imposible Bell 2"

Ante eso temblé y me aveciné lo peor.

- ¿Posibilidad de discusión?

- Denegada.

Y ante eso no pude luchar , ella seguía siendo media vampira Alice y yo simplemente la indefensa humana.

(Hora y media después)

Me dolía hasta el alma de tanto peinado y ropa que me había puesto y por una vez puedo decir que…¡Alice esta semi- cansada! Amo esta nueva faceta, por una vez una humana, gana media partida.

El resto de los Cullen ya nos esperaban en el restaurante cuando llegamos, a excepción de Edward y Jasper, quienes nos esperaban con una rosa roja y otra blanca en las manos junto al ascensor de nuestra planta.

-Estas hermosa esta noche mi ángel.

Me susurró Edward al oído cuando alcanzamos un poco de privacidad por una vez en un año.

- Si yo estoy hermosa no sé como serás tú.

Le dije algo avergonzada, aunque Edward fuera :vampiro , híbrido o incluso jorobado de Notre-Dame , siempre sería hermoso y esta noche con su media humanidad, no iba a ser la excepción, si no su virtud, al ver el leve rubor que se estableció en sus mejillas.

- Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya, nunca me imaginé que mi Edward Cullen se sonrojara.

El bajo la mirada y un rubor más notable se instaló en su rostro.

- Es vergonzoso.

Dijo, y yo me reí, por fin me comprendería.

- En ti es encantador, pero yo soy un hombre de más de un siglo de vida que se sonroja con solo un halago de manos de un ángel.

Contraataco levantando con una sonrisa ladina la cabeza para decir la última frase mirándome a las ojos y haciendo que su rubor fuera ahora el mío.

Justo cuando nos íbamos a besar, escuchamos la estruendosa voz del gemelo malvado de Lucifer.

- ¡Eh vosotros, naranjitos, subid que tengo hambre!

Nos gritó y no nos quedó otro remedio que subir junto con Alice y Jasper , que no nos dejaron lugar a dudas para averiguar a quien pertenecía el nuevo apodo, ahora, y puede que para toda la eternidad , Edward y yo seremos llamados " naranjitos" por todos los hermanos Cullen, así era mi familia, si uno saltaba, todos iban detrás.

Si me dejáis todos un lindo reviews pronto tendréis con vosotros a…¡la cena más loca que jamás hayáis conocido!, pero… ¿a caso lo dudabais? PLISS REVIEWS, Y OS QUIERO MUCHO, MIL BESOS.


	8. la cena, part1

Lo reconozco, debía de haber actualizado antes, pero bueno, aquí estoy nuevamente, espero que les guste. Mil besitos.

.

Era imposible, esto no me podía estar pasando a mi. En este preciso momento me encontraba en una situación de lo más embarazosa , ya que al parecer mi familia tenía un hambre voraz y para colmo querían probar todo lo que había en la carta del restaurante y… ¿Dónde está el ridículo? Lógicamente en la cara del camarero y en la que pondrían los cocineros y el resto de comensales del local cuando aparecieran con tanta comida, aunque con un poco de suerte, no toda cabría en la mesa.

- Ahh… está bien , entonces será: íkra de berenjenas, sopa de ajo, pollo con salsa de almendras, pollo con salsa de ajo, ternera frita, pasta a la carbonara , pasta a la boloñesa , caracoles al tomillo, pescado frito con salsa de manzana, pan de ajo, puré de patatas, calamares a la romana, pulpo a la gallega, arroz a banda, langostinos con salsa rosa tortilla de patatas, costilla con miel y…¿algo más?

- Para mí, una ensalada, por favor.

Dije con la cabeza gacha, hasta vergüenza me daba pedir algo más.

- Pos supuesto, señorita.

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa por primera vez desde que los locos ex -completos-vampiros empezaron a pedir, sin duda al chico le agradó algo de cordura.

- ¿Algo para beber?

Preguntó temeroso.

- Claro Ché , ¿que te pensabas, que soy un pozo?

Pregunto el bruto de Emmett, y la verdad es que había atinado, era un completo pozo sin fondo. El muchacho no contestó, pero para su mala suerte, su cara lo decía todo.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja, por supuesto que lo soy garçon!

Le dijo el animal, a lo que el chico se puso tremendamente colorado, obviamente lo que la familia hacía era 100% por 100% made in Cullen.

Siete minutos después , nuestra lista de bebidas se "reducía" a: cinco tekila carranza, siete margaritas, tres great ride, tres corazones al vuelo, un colorado texas, siete besos del vampiro , cinco crazy call, dos pajaritas y… una piña colada para mí.

En resumen, el joven nos atendió durante treinta y cinco minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos.

- Bella…¿ crees que llamemos mucho la atención?

Me preguntó Esme , ya que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que nos quedamos a solas toda la familia y yo no había dicho ni mu.

- Bella cielo, ¿ estás bien?

Me limité a asentir. Esto no podía ser normal, ¿ todas las noches durante no sé que tiempo comiendo, bebiendo y dios sabe qué?

- Creo que sí que os habéis pasado un poco, por ejemplo ¿podéis beber tanto alcohol?

Les pregunté después de varios minutos de pensar como decírselos.

- ¡Oh vamos ,Bella! No seas aguafiestas, esto es lo que hace todo el mundo, ¿que tiene de malo?

Me preguntó Alice a lo que yo me dejé llevar.

- Pues muchas cosas; la cuenta estará por las nubes, la gente nos mirará raro, es normal en cantidades incluso mucho menores y a parte de eso vosotros sois personas que no comen ni beben desde hace más de cien años y… entre otras muchas cosas ¡podéis acabar borrachos!

- ¡Oh venga Bellichi! Con suerte hasta te podrás aprovechar de Edward borrachín toda la noche.

Dijo esa frase cargada de significado y ganándose una mirada asesina de Edward y a mí, dándome en que pensar. La verdad es que no sonaba mal, nada mal, a fin de cuentas yo era menor de edad y Edward mucho mayor que yo y a parte de ello era extremadamente sexy, inteligente e hipnotizante, ¿ quien se aprovechaba de quien?¡No, basta Bella, te estás convirtiendo en una oportunista, no puedes hacerle eso al amor de tu vida!

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron seis carritos llevados por seis camareros con nuestros cócteles y con mi piña colada.

Nuestra avalancha de comida seguía sin llegar y yo aun mantenía por la mitad mi bebida, mientras que los Cullen e incluido mi Edward ya habían aniquilado unos veinte cócteles gigantes y lógicamente me empecé a preocupar.

- ¿ Carlisle, no crees que no será bueno que os emborrachéis?

Le pregunté al rubio, quien no paraba de jugar a las miraditas con Esme.

- Hija , dame un poco de respiro, yo también necesito descansar y divertirme y decirle adiós al doctor, así que disfrutaré lo que no disfruté de mi juventud en esta noche, en este momento dejo de ser vuestro padre, por hoy.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba y me hizo darme cuanta de algo, me encontraba completamente sola en esta batalla, que recientemente, no había echo más que comenzar.

Fue entonces cuando mis ojos se percataron de la mirada desorbitada de nuestros compañeros de "velada" y aun sin saber lo que me esperaba, miré al frente y allí lo vi, ¡dieciséis mesa con ruedas traían el alimento que pronto mi familia degustaría, y junto una esquina arrimada se encontraba mi ensalada! no dudaba en dos cosas:

la primera, un corte de digestión de seguro.

La segunda, ¡una borrachera segura!

¡Sin duda, esto solo era el comienzo de una larga noche, en la cual no me veía como oportunista de mi hermoso novio, sino como la futura enfermera de él y toda nuestra familia!

HOLA BEBES, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO PODER CONTINUAR PRONTO CON NUESTRA SEGUNDA PARTE, EN LA CUAL PUEDE QUE ENTREMOS EN "EL LIBRO DE LA SELVA CULLEN" NO OLVIDEN SUS REVIEWS, MIL BESOS. ROCESME EMJASLE.

100% POR 100% REVIEWS LOVE!


	9. La cena, part2

Hola chicos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que so guste y me lo hagáis saber, por cierto, cuando termine el capítulo no os olvidéis de leer una cosa importante que pondré debajo.

Pov. Bella.

Mi "querida familia" era sin duda un espectáculo digno de ver ante ojos ajenos, pero para mí, que me encontraba en medio de caníbales , era un auténtico ir y venir de rubor.

Para estas alturas ya llevaban cuatro rondas de bebidas alcohólicas cada uno y yo… continuaba con mi piña colada.

- Bellichi, ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba esta cosa tan rara?

Me preguntó Emmett por décima vez.

- ¡Se llama chuchillo idiota!

Le espetó Jasper a quien por primera vez le veía hablar en una conversación grupal.

- ¡Cállate rubio de bote!

Le dijo Rosalie.

- ¡Mira quien viene a hablar!

La atacó Alice quien tenía pintada en la cara que se encontraba borracha.

- Chicos parad; paz , amor y el plus PAL salón.

Dijo Carlisle junto con Esme quienes se comportaban como Hippies.

- ¡ya basta! No quiero discusiones , debéis reconocer que estáis borrachos y desde que os terminéis todo nos iremos.

Anuncié autoritariamente.

- Ha hablado el hueso parlante.

Dijo Emmett provocando una risa por parte de todas menos por la mía.

- Emmett no tiene gracia.

- Claro que la tiene y… Bella, siento decirte que continuaremos comiendo hasta que no podamos más y seguiré bebiendo.

Me dijo ¿ Edward? ¿ quien era ese y que le había echo al original?

- Edward, no sabes lo que dices.

- Claro que lo sabe Bella, disfruta.

Me dijo Esme.

-¡ Ehh garçon!

Dijo Emmett y el chico que nos había atendido antes me miró horrorizado.

- ¿Sí… señor?

Le preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja! No seas vergonzoso Ché y tráenos más alcohol.

Dijo Emmett feliz.

- Pollitos, nosotros nos vamos , tenemos cuentas pendientes por saldar la señorita y yo.

Dijo Carlisle descaradamente.

- Ese es mi viejo, todo un Don Juan.

Continuó risueño Emmett cuando la pareja se fue.

Dos horas y media después el restaurante estaba vació y solo quedábamos la mitad de mi familia caníbal y por descontado, yo.

- Por favor señores, el restaurante ha de cerrar.

Continuaba hablando con nosotros el cocinero.

- Yo de aquí no me voy, quiero más Ron.

Dijo Rosalie con los puños apretados.

- Por favor señores, si no os vais tendré que llamar al capitán del barco.

Ohh dios mío, ¡Derek no!

- Yo hablaré con ellos señor, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano.

Con esas palabras el cocinero y sus ayudantes partieron para observarnos desde lejos.

- Chicos es cierto, debemos irnos.

Les dije planeando alguna táctica para hablar con unos vampiros borrachos.

- Me niego.

Dijo esta vez Alice, siendo aplaudida por todos los demás Cullen. Sin duda, mañana ninguno estaría de humor para hablar del tema y se arrepentirían de todo, al menos ese era mi consuelo, sobre todo, en el caso de Edward.

- Vale, mirad, ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a otro lado, por ejemplo, a la piscina?

Dije tanteando el terreno.

- Buena idea , Bella.

Me miró feliz Jasper.

- ¡Genial!

Acordaron todos de modo grupal. Bien sabía que harían un corte de digestión al entrar en el agua habiendo engullido más que comido , pero no tenía otra opción si quería sacarlos de allí y evitarles una resaca mayor y por supuesto, para mí, una charla menos con Derek.

- ¡Guay, pedazo bañera!

Dijo Emmett brutamente.

- Es una piscina , Emmett.

Me apresuré en contestar antes de que alguno respondiera malamente .

- ¡Yo me meto!

Dijo decidido.

- ¡Y yo!

Acordaron todos, esta era una de las muestras de la unidad buena y mayoritariamente mala de la familia.

- No quiero interrumpir, pero…¿ lleváis bañador?

Les pregunté viendo la nueva e ridícula perspectiva de llevarlos al camerino y hacer de enfermera allí en pocas horas.

- Yo siempre he querido nadar en ropa interior.

Pensó en voz alta Edward, ¡esto se estaba yendo demasiado, Edward no era así!

- ¡Pues no se diga más , señores, juntos seremos los típicos ángeles cubiertos de harapos!

Anunció el oso y con eso , todos se quitaron las ropas, juro que tapé mis ojos para no mirar a fin de cuentas eran prácticamente mis hermanos y mi novio, aunque este último al igual que el resto estuviera borracho y no supiera lo que hacía, pero la carne es débil e inconscientemente miré a través de mis manos para ver el glorioso cuerpo de Edward, mi Edward.

Espero que os haya gustado, no olvidéis comentar, ahora sí que sí, resulta que desde hace meses he empezado a leer fic de Harry Potter y Crepúsculo y me fascinó la idea aunque sé que es algo así como una locura. Me he inscrito en Potterfic para poder comentar esos fic y he decidido crear una historia de ambas sagas, se llama: Una nueva etapa. Estoy segura de que os podría gustar , solo tenéis que buscarla. Me sentiría más segura si supiera de que mis lectores conocidos la han leído y me han dado su opinión, con todo mi corazón os pido que le deis una oportunidad, me es extremadamente importante. Al igual os ruego vuestros reviews y que cuando leáis esa historia (por favor) me la comentéis a través de esta actualización si no estáis registrados.

Mil besos y sois los mejores.

(Mi nombre en la página es Rocesme (únicamente) y la historia: Una nueva etapa.)


	10. Cambio radical

Siento la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí por tercer intento. Espero poder terminar este capi ya que lo he intentado mil veces, pero luego pienso en mis otras historias y aflojo el ritmo y acabo por no actualizar. Espero que os guste y mil besitos.

Pov. Bella.

Habían pasado cuatro horas desde que los Cullen decidieron darse un chapuzón , algo que yo no pude más que aceptar a regañadientes, pero por muy malas que sean mis palabras, por fin el destino fue justo, aunque la verdad, no sabía como estaba peor.

- Bella, puedes pasarme un paño húmedo.

Me pidió Rosalie. Tenía a cinco intentos de completos vampiros en mi habitación, todos enfermos por tanta comida, bebida y por meterse acabados de engullir como cerdos en el agua.

- Edward, ¿estás bien?

Le pregunté a Edward quien no salía del baño a la vez que le pasaba el paño a Rosalie.

- Bella, as el favor de callar, pareces una alarma.

Me dijo Emmet y yo le miré con furia.

- Mira Emmett, no estoy gritando, eres tú quien está de resaca, con un corte de digestión y tumbado en las camas mía y de Alice, porque no has sabido controlarte.

Le dije severa y marchándome hasta donde se encontraran Esme y Carlisle.

- ¿ A donde vas?

Me preguntó Alice con el rostro demacrado junto a un cubo vacío en el suelo, nunca había visto y ni mucho menos imaginado a un Cullen vomitando sangre , comida y alcohol.

- En busca de ayuda.

Dije cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Ellos y ni siquiera Edward me habían escuchado y ahora para colmo era yo quien debía hacerles de enfermera. No me parecía justo y tenía la esperanza de que Carlisle y Esme hubieran superado su borrachera y estuvieran en mitad de su cotidiana cordura para ayudarme un poco con " sus hijos/mis hermanos/ uno de ellos mi novio". Me acerqué a su camarote y tocó dos veces lentamente. No quería asustarlos aunque yo temiera de lo que me pudiera encontrar en esa habitación. Nadie contestó ni abrió, por lo que volví a tocar fuertemente, esperaba que no se hubieran ido en esas condiciones por el barco, entonces, me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y no pude más que temblar ante lo que vieron mis ojos. No había nada, absolutamente nada, ni las maletas, los armarios abiertos y vacíos, solo había una nota sobre un mueble junto a la ventana que se encontraba cerrada. Caminé lenta y temerosa hasta allí y me atreví a leerla.

Nota para: Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y Edward.

Hijos, hemos decidido ausentarnos unas cuantas semanas. Nos encontraremos cuando atraquemos en Atenas, hemos cogido un bote y hemos decidido aprovechar nuestro casi estado vampírico humano para pasar unos días en pareja. Yo conocéis todas las posibilidades de esta nueva condición y cuanto estimo a que dure (salvo tú, Bella, no te preocupes, aprovecha algún buen momento para preguntar, ¡no seas tímida, hija!) Esperamos que lo paséis bien y de igual manera que os olvidéis de nosotros que nosotros haremos lo propio. Con cariño : Carlisle y Esme.

Notificación : Bella, eres la responsable de la familia en nuestra ausencia.

Terminé de leer la nota con los ojos en blanco:

1. Aun no sabía como ellos habían llegado a ser " híbridos"

2. Nos habían abandonado.

3. Yo era responsable de ellos.

4 . Estaban todos en mi habitación para que los atendiera.

5. Quedaban aproximadamente 2 semanas para que atracáramos en Atenas.

Dejé caer la nota de mis manos y me tumbé en la cama boca arriba pensando en como iba a afrontar todo yo sola. Decidí levantarme y retomar mi "involuntaria obligación " con mi familia, pero justo cuando salí, alguien me agarró del brazo y me metió dentro de la habitación . Enfadada, creyendo que era Emmett , miré con valentía hacia arriba, sabía que ninguno de ellos me harían daño, aunque había algo que me descolocó y me hizo enfadar aun más, olía mucho a alcohol y no podía creer que hubieran vuelto a beber en cuanto salí de la habitación y aun más con la experiencia que estaban teniendo. Pero en cuanto miré hacia arriba, el miedo me invadió, porque no era otro más que Derek, quien me miraba con una horrible sonrisa y un profundo olor a ron.

- ¡Edward!

Grité, pero él me tapó la boca y me tiró a la cama y al oído me susurró haciéndome sobresaltar.

- Nadie puede escucharte, Bella, solo somos, tú y yo.

Lo sé, cambio radical, espero que estéis nerviosas por saber que pasará. De verdad que no lo había planeado, pero me llegó esa inspiración y pensé " tal vez esto haga que les interese más la historia" además, no todo puede ser humor ¿verdad?

Mil besos, dejen Reviews. ¡REVIEWS LOVE!


	11. Nota

HOLA TESOROS, LAMENTO DECIROS QUE ESTO NO ES UN CAPI, PERO PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PROTNO. ES UNA NOTA DE AUTOR (YA SÉ QUE NO ESTÁ PERMITIDA PERO ES PARA TODOS) HOY HE DECIDIDO CREARME UN BLOGS EN EL CUAL TAMBIÉN SUBIRÉ MIS HISTORIAS Y ESPERO PONER MATERIAL ADICIONAL , OL LO DIGO PARA QUE ESTÉIS ATENTOS.

El blog lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.

Ya he subido Traiciones en buen estado el primer capi. Mil besitos y abrazos.


	12. ¡Edward!

Lo sé, lo sé, me he vuelto loca dejando a nuestra historia de lado, ni yo misma pensaba que no la actualizaba desde el 9, sin duda, me he pasado. Pero bueno, aquí os dejo la conti, plisssssssssssss, comenten. Mil besos y abrazos.

Pov. Bella.

Estaba asustada y lo único que podía hacer era patalear. Le di fuertemente en el estómago haciéndole alejar.

- ¡Edward!

Grité mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero el nuevamente te interpuso.

- Mientras más difícil lo pongas será peor , pequeña, te lo aseguro.

Esta vez corrí hasta el baño, mientras el me seguía muy de cerca. Cerré la puerta con el cerrojo y me senté en el piso.

- Vaya, vaya, con que la niña quiere jugar duro. Piénsalo bien , Bella, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y no podrás permanecer ahí dentro todo el tiempo y además, es solo una puerta, nada que un poquito de fuerza no pueda arreglar.

Me estremecí nuevamente de solo pensarlo.

- ¡Edward, Alice,…?

Grité intentando que mi familia me oyera, se supone que aun conservan parte de su naturaleza vampírica y esperaba que al menos eso les diera ventajas o si no, que al menos Alice tuviera una visión.

Pov. Edward.

Desde que Carlisle nos había convertido en híbridos, vi una puerta abierta a la hora de estar con Bella. Pensaba aprovechar la situación al máximo, tal y como estaba haciendo en el crucero del cual aun no le había explicado prácticamente nada a Bella de cómo lo habíamos conseguido. Después de la cena, planeaba explicarle todo y con suerte, librarnos del resto de mi familia y organizar algo romántico para el momento que ella y yo tanto deseábamos, solo que en mi caso, procuraba no dejarlo notar por las consecuencias que en ella podrían tener. Pero nada salió como pensaba y ahora me encontraba en su habitación junto con mis hermanos mientras ella iba en busca de Carlisle y Esme, a quienes la flor de un día que habíamos vivido hoy, también les habían pasado factura.

- ¿No creen que está tardando mucho?

Dije saliendo del baño.

- La verdad es que parece que sí, se está retrasando bastante, me gustaría ver su futuro, pero estos locos hábitos humanos me lo han hecho imposible,¡ siento que muero otra vez!

Dijo Alice dejando caer su cabeza sobre Jasper, quien se encontraba en el sillón con la cabeza hacia detrás.

- Voy a buscarla.

Dije convencido a pesar del malestar.

- Oh vamos, Edward, deja a la pobre chica tranquila, solo se ha ido un momento, aunque podríamos decirle que trajera un poco dy hielo y…

Habló el estúpido de Emmett, pero esta vez no lo dejé acabar, ya que cerré la puerta con un fuerte portazo. No me agradaba la idea de que mi pobre Bella tuviera que hacerse cargo de cinco vampiros irresponsables de apariencia adolescentes pero con más de cien años. Otra cosa era el hecho de cuanto se había retrasado, esperaba que al menos a ella su prudencia y "equilibrio" no hubieran sido esquivadas por unos minutos. Caminé lo más rápido posible hasta la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, ya que suponía que era a donde había ido en busca de ayuda, en estos momentos no me gustaba ser medio humano, mis dotes vampíricos habían disminuido aunque aun estaban ahí.

- ¡Sal de una vez, Isabella!

Escuché la voz de,…¿ Derek? El sonido provenía justo del pasillo por el que se encontraba el camarote de mis padres, me estremecí y un ataque de furia, rabia y preocupación me invadió. ¿No podía ser que él la hubiera estado esperando y…?

- ¡Edward!

Escuché tras oír un fuerte golpe. Esta vez, mis habilidades las exploté lo máximo que me fue posible, ignorando que algún humano pudiera verme correr demasiado rápido para ellos, ya que sabía que ahora mi velocidad sí podía seer percatada por sus ojos. Llegué a la habitación, abriendo la puerta de entrada con una fuerte patada. Mis ojos estaban desorbitados y buscaba a mi Bella por toda la habitación, de repente, me llegó un fuerte olor a sangre, a su sangre. Me sentí rabiar y me posicioné en posición de ataque.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?No te atrevas a moverte de aquí, ahora si que no tienes a donde ir y solo serás mía, mi Bella.

Dijo nuevamente y escuché sus pasos acercarse hasta la entrada que había sido destruida por mí. Podía sentir cada paso que daba y veía en su mente la imagen que tenía de mi Bella asustada en el baño y lo que haría después con ella.

- ¿Edward?

Dijo en cuanto me vio. Sonreí maliciosamente y me abalancé sobre él sin dudar. Apreté mis dientes a su cuello haciendo que sufriera tanto como le fuera posible, esta vez no tendría compasión. Su sangre ardía en mi boca y aunque no me resultara tan atractiva como si fuera completamente vampiro, me reconfortó lo suficiente para que el efecto de lo vivido en la noche se esfumara. En su cuerpo no quedaba una sola gota y sangre y ahora que ya estaba saciado y preparado para atender a mi prioridad, me levanté y caminé hasta el baño.

En el suelo se encontraba mi ángel con un poco de sangre en su mejilla a causa de algún golpe. Sentí la presencia de un corazón en mi que solo surgía cuando ella estaba ahí , se contrajo de tal forma que solo pude maldecirme a mi mismo por no haber llegado antes o no haber sido tan estúpido como para comportarme como un adolescente humano sin los pies en la tierra. Me arrodillé a su lado y cogí su rostro entre mis manos, pero ella no se apartaba las manos de su cara y comenzó a aferrarse a la pared.

- Por favor , no me hagas daño.

Dijo sollozando.

Plissssssssssssssssssssssss comenten, prometo no tardarme, probablemente el Martes actualice. Es un capítulo muy diferente a lo acostumbrado, pero es para sacar esa vena sensible y dramática. Mil besos.


	13. ¡Qué diablos!

Pov. Edward.

- Bella, tesoro, soy yo, cariño.

Le dije intentando apartar sus manos que cubrían sus hermosos ojos chocolates.

- ¿Edward?

Dijo ella desistiendo y permitiéndome apartar sus manos hasta encontrarme con un fuerte color rojizo en su ojos izquierdo.

- ¡Edward!

Dijo abalanzándose sobre mí y llorando mientras la senté en mi regazo.

- ¿Donde está Derek?

Me preguntó mientras temblaba y se estremecía.

- No te preocupes , cielo, no podrá volver a hacerte daño.

La aparté un poco de mi cuello para poder contemplar su ojo.

- Deberíamos ir a la habitación, necesito curártelo.

Le comuniqué mientras nos levantaba del suelo del baño con ella en mis brazos. No quise decirle nada en cuanto a lo que había ocurrido minutos antes de yo llegar, pero estaba dispuesto a hablarlo con ella cuando estuviera preparada y no pensaba hablar con ella en la habitación rodeados de mis hermanos quienes agobiarían a mi pobre ángel, estaba dispuesto a disculpar mi falta con un día tranquilo , solos, ella y yo. Desde que habíamos llegado no había tenido la situación para contarle acerca de la extraña invención de Carlisle , algo que sabía de lo que moría de ganas.

- Bella, hazme un favor.

Le pedí antes de salir del baño y entrar en la sala en la que se encontraba el cuerpo de Derek a quien a decir verdad "nunca me había alegrado tanto de ver".

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Me gustaría ahorrarte la visión de cómo ha acabado el miserable ser que te ha hecho daño.

Le contesté simplemente mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes a causa del enfado. Ella hundió más su rostro en mi cuello hasta el punto en el que pude sentir nuevamente su calor y aunque no como lo hacía cuando era completamente yo, el latir de su corazón.

Cruzamos la sala y los pasillos del crucero sin hablar y con paso tranquilo, no había nadie cerca de nosotros y era conciente de la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba a Bella. De repente, su respiración se fue acompasando hasta dar paso a un profundo sueño.

- ¿Bella?

La llamé, pero no respondió, así que la deje dormir sobre mi hombro. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, pero esta me sorprendió abriéndose primero.

- ¿Carlisle?

Le dije profundamente irritado por haberse ido con Esme de esa forma, sin avisar dando así paso a que el maníaco de Derek dañara fieramente a mi ángel.

- Lo lamentamos, Edward, no sabíamos los efectos que repercutirían sobre nosotros al vivir esas experiencias humanas.

Dijo abriendo completamente la puerta.

- Eso es lo menos que me importa ahora, necesito curar a Bella.

Le informé mientras entraba a la sala y la depositaba con cuidado sobre el sillón. Carlise acudió rápidamente hasta él y la miró sorprendido y asustado.

- ¿Qué a ocurrido?

Preguntó sorprendido.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que nuestra Belly-By se hha vuelto a caer, debes tener cuidado hermano si no quieres que un día se caiga por la borda.

Habló Emmett quien se rió fuertemente de su chiste de mal gusto. Se encontraba vestido de policía , con una camisa blanca sin botones que le quedaba tres tallas más pequeña ya que no se la podía cerrar asemejándose más a un chaleco que a una camisa.

- Cállate Emmett y vete al cuerno.

Le dije cortante.

- Al cuerno no, voy a mi puesto de trabajo que tan amablemente me ofreció el ex - marido- papá- compañero de casa de Bella y su madre, más conocido como El Loco del Barco.

Dijo mientras cogía una mini chaqueta de policía que ponía por detrás ¿Quieres comprobar mis esposas, " chica mala"?

Carlisle y yo le ignoramos completamente , no nos complacía el estado de Bella y no estábamos de humor para aguantar a Emmett.

- Enseguida vengo, hijo, voy por el maletín.

Me dijo mi padre apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh por todos los bolsos, lo siento tanto Edward, no he visto nada hasta que Carlisle y Esme llegaron y nos quitaron de encima los efectos de esa maldita bebida humana, lo lamento tanto, pobre Bella, todo es mi culpa, debería haberlo visto!

Dijo Alice quien justo antes de que Carlisle volteara a por el maletín, ya había llegado con él y unas cuantas cremas , gasas, agua oxigenada,… y mil cosas más, mientras daba voces como loca.

- Alice, relájate, solo se habrá caído por una escalera o algo por el estilo, ya conoces a Bella, está acostumbrada.

Dijo Emmett quitándole toda importancia.

- Te agradecería Emmett, que si no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ya que dudo que si quiera conozcas o te hagas idea de lo que ha ocurrido gracias a nuestra inmadurez, fueras a mover las caderas allá donde te esperan.

Le hablé sin apartar la vista de mi Bella de quien ya se estaba encargando Carlisle limpiándole las heridas. Ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

- ¿Edward?

Preguntó con voz quebrada, lo cual por sus pensamientos, le extrañó bastante a Emmett.

- No te preocupes, amor, estoy aquí, Carlisle te está curando las heridas.

Le dije con voz suave mientras cogía una de sus manos y la entrelazaba con la mía. Se intentó incorporar, pero hizo una mueca de dolor que provocó que no le permitiéramos moverse.

- Bella, creo que no te deberías mover, es mejor que continúes tumbada.

Le dijo Alice ahorrándole las palabras a Carlisle.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha dolido?

Le preguntó Carlisle.

- No es nada.

Se limitó a responder.

- Oh vamos, Bella, siempre es lo mismo ¿Qué te ocurre? Te preguntan y siempre la misma respuesta, varía un poco.

Le habló Emmett que seguía contemplando el panorama desde una silla desde la cual no podía si quiera ver a Bella, ya que entre Alice, Carlisle y yo la ocultábamos sin quererlo.

- Veamos, Emmett, ¿serías tan amable de aproximarte a ti y a tu vulgar vestimenta hasta nuestra hermana?

Dijo Alice con sorna. Emmett , se levantó ágilmente y se aproximó no sin antes añadir.

- Aunque es lo mismo que he visto más de cien veces.

Añadió antes de colocarse tras de mí y volverme hacia un lado para que pudiera ver lo que hacía Carlisle. De repente, se quedó rígido contemplando a Bella hasta que la cubrió como sí era costumbre un rubor en sus mejillas como causa de le insistente y nada discreta y muy acusadora mirada de Emmett.

- ¿y bien?

Preguntó Alice tras unos largos tres minutos en los que Carlisle hacía sin distracción su labor de médico.

- ¡Qué diablos es lo que ha pasado!

Sorry!por la tardanza, casi un mes, lo siento mucho, tesoros, no tengo excusas salvo por los exámenes que por fin han acabado y ya era hora de poder llenarme de orgullo al deciros que estoy de vacaciones y estoy disponible para vosotros. Mil gracias todos mis lectores tanto los que comentáis como los que no, y especialmente a mis comentaristas del anterior capi. Muchos besitos y fuertes abrazos, nuevamente, lamento la demora y espero que os haya gustado. Plisssssssssss! Comenten, ciertamente, hoy e actualizado a las 2 de la mañana por todo vuestro apoyo. Los adoro.

Reviews love!


End file.
